Lutte
by La parade d'Ambre
Summary: Ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la Fille était bien contente de sortir de la tête malade de Mathieu. Cela signifiait qu'elle existait autant que les principales personnalités.


Elle luttait.

La chaleur était insupportable. Son t-shirt moulait parfaitement son corps à cause de la sueur. Elle renifla et eut une moue de dégoût. Elle sentait, elle puait mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se débarrasser de l'odeur, ni même d'avoir le luxe de prendre une douche.  
Elle devait accomplir sa tâche et nettoyer l'appartement.

Elle luttait.

La Fille essuyait les perles de transpiration qui menaçaient de lui obstruer la vue du revers de la main. Elle se permit même de prendre une courte pause et d'admirer son dur labeur.  
Le mélange du savon noir, de l'huile essentielle de lavandin et du vinaigre blanc donnait une odeur particulière, pas du tout incommodante pour ses délicates narines. La pièce principale sentait enfin le propre !  
Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Mathieu qui négligeait l'hygiène de son appartement quand une migraine accapara son lobe frontale. Son dos se courba sous la soudaine douleur insoutenable, ses mains agrippèrent automatiquement les tempes et elle recula jusqu'à atteindre la table pour s'y asseoir, le temps que le mal s'amenuise.

Elle devait lutter.

La Fille se concentra sur sa respiration, sur ce qu'elle était (une simple personnalité), qui elle était ( _la_ fille), sur ses préférences (une bonne salade de pommes de terre), sur ses goûts (le naturel et son idole Justin, mais si on lui laissait le choix, elle répondrait plutôt Robert Smith), sur ce qu'elle n'aimait pas (les détraqués sexuels et les misogynes) et sur ce qu'elle avait fait (elle ex-, elle e-, elle exis-, !, elle exist-… )

Elle _devait_ lutter.

Le corps trembla tandis que les frêles mains se frayèrent maladroitement un chemin dans la masse de cheveux blonds. La table encaissait la crise, servant bien malgré elle de support envers cet étrange humain qui souffrait. Un râle sortait de la bouche grand ouverte. On ne pouvait discerner les yeux, dissimulés sous les paumes moites. Du visage, on ne voyait qu'un nez aux narines frémissantes, la mâchoire contractée, des lèvres écartées dévoilant des dents aussi blanches que nombreuses. De la salive s'acheminait sur les coins, se perdant dans les épais et éparses poils de barbe, se mélangeant avec les rares larmes qui s'écoulaient sur les joues rouges.  
Le torse se soulevait rapidement. Les jambes lâchèrent et les genoux tapèrent violemment contre le carrelage encore humide dans un bruit sourd.

JexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexiste  
JexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexiste  
JexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexisteJexiste

Le corps en crise se recroquevilla en position fœtale. À part des gémissements, aucune parole distincte n'était prononcée.

JexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislà  
JexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislà  
JexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislà  
JexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislàJexisteJesuislà  
JexisteJesuisl…

Une voix d'outre-tombe résonnait dans la tête. Elle lui sifflait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'énervait.

Tu n'es rien

J'existe

Inspiration.

Il t'a oublié

Je suis là

Expiration.

(c'était difficile, plié en deux)

Tu n'es pas assez fort

Inspira-

Je _suis_ fort **E**

Vire de là !

Expir-

 **NON**

(les mains… non, _ses_ mains se détendirent lentement, alors que la respiration se faisait laborieuse)

 **Mathieu m'a créé**

Inspiration. Expiration.

Il t'a viré !

(elle sentait _ses_ cheveux blonds factices mais bien réelle emmêlées autour de _ses_ petits doigts et elle les bougeait suffisamment pour les en déloger)

Il t'a oublié !

Souffle brûlant contre le carrelage froid.

 **J'existe toujours, je ne suis pas nuisible**

( _ses_ deux mains se posèrent à plat sur le sol)

Elle reprenait le contrôle. Elle sentait ses organes se détendre. Elle reprenait le contrôle.

 **Si mon rôle s'en tient à la caricature d'une femme dans une société patriarcale**

Elle reprenait le contrôle.

Inspiration.

 **Alors j'accepte ce que je suis**

Expiration.

( _son_ corps se redressa très lentement)

 **Même si vous ne savez pas qui je suis vraiment.**

( _ses_ yeux grands ouverts fusillaient du regard la pièce et quiconque oserait défier sa volonté)

Nouvelle expiration.

Lorsque la Fille estima avoir retrouvé un semblant de sérénité, elle testa chacun de ses membres et se redressa. Elle n'avait pas terminé le grand ménage.  
La voix s'était tue, elle avait plié face à elle, comme toutes les autres fois. Car c'était une lutte éternelle pour exister, dans cette tête pleine d'individualité.


End file.
